Human too
by netta17
Summary: Callen and the team needs to save a young girl and find the people trying to hurt her. But what isn't Hetty telling them about her and who is she.
1. Chapter 1

**New story… Just something that's been running through my mind for a while now, so let's see how this goes.**

**Let's begin… don't own anything.**

"Last night around 10 o'clock a bomb went off at a house in downtown LA, the house is used as an orphanage for girls and run by a Miss. Olga Romahoven. A Russian immigrant whose been running the orphanage for 15 years and according to school records there are 10 girls living in the house." Nell said as she typed away on her tablet.

"But only 8 of the girls were home at the time of the bombing." Eric added.

"So why is this a case for NCIS?"

"Because Mr. Callen along with the girls in the house, LAPD found the bodies of 6 Marines." Hetty said as she entered OPS.

"So how many bodies did they find?" Kensi asked.

"16 bodies in total." Eric answered not looking up.

"So we're still missing two girls but the biggest question is why were there 6 Marines visiting an orphanage that late at night." Callen said to the team.

"Large amounts of money is being deposited into Olga's bank account but we're still trying to find the source of the money." Nell added.

"But for now we need to find the two missing girls." Sam spoke for the first time.

"We might have a lead on one of them. She's a part time student at UCLA and she swiped her student card to get into the library last night." Eric said as he brought up the picture.

"Deeks, you and Kensi go and pick her up; take her to the boat shed and question her, maybe she'll give you something that will help us. Sam and I will go see what we can get out of LAPD." Callen said to the team.

"What's on your mind big guy?" Callen asked as they were driving towards the crime scene.

"Trying to figure out why a Marine would be at an orphanage late at night, especially if you don't have family in the area."

"Well one thing is for sure… There is something fishy about this case."

"Are you sure it's not you bottom lip your smelling?" Sam said with a smile.

"Joelle doesn't eat fish." Callen said as they pulled up in front of the crime scene.

LAPD didn't have much and was happy to hand over the case to them.

"Doesn't look like a terrorist attack." Sam said as he picked up a blasting cap.

"But why blow up an orphanage?" Callen said as he took out his phone, "Eric, can you check the Marine's backgrounds? Try to see if you can connect one of them to this."

"Will do and by the way, we traced the money back to a company in Russia. They're paying the orphanage's bills and then the money the US government gives them, they run through the books to make it look legit."

"Thanks Eric."

"Money traces back to a company in Russia." Callen said to Sam. "C4?"

Sam just nodded. "Let's hope Kensi and Deeks has better luck than us." Sam said as they walked back to the car.

"Deeks, close your mouth before you swallow a fly." Kensi said as she and Deeks walked towards the library.

"You know I can't resist a beautiful woman, Fern." Deeks said with a wink.

"There she is, please don't scare her." At that Deeks just gave her a hurt look. "Clara-Marie White?" Kensi said as she took out her badge.

"Yes." The girl answered.

"NCIS, we need you to come with us."

"Okay, may I ask what this is about?"

Kensi and Deeks just starred at the girl, "We'll explain everything if you come with us."

The drive to the boat shed was quiet, only now and again would Deeks ask a question towards Clara. After settling her in the interrogation room, did they tell her about the bombing and the deaths. Clara didn't said anything the whole time and what shocked them more was that she didn't even look all that upset about the news. After about an hour of trying to get her to talk, they decided to leave her alone and see what the rest came up with.

"Did she give you anything?" Callen asked as he saw them walk out of the small room.

"Nothing and to be quite frank, she doesn't even look that upset about the news." Kensi answered them as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Maybe the shock will settle in soon." Sam said as he looked at the girl on the big screen.

"Unless she has something to do with this." Deeks said before they heard the door open.

"Hetty, Granger what are you doing here?" Callen asked.

"Any luck with the girl?" Granger asked, ignoring the question.

"No, she doesn't talk much." Kensi answered before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Maybe I'll give it a try." Hetty said as she walked towards the small room. Everybody just starred at the little woman walking away.

They all look at the big screen as they heard the door open and saw Hetty walk in. Clara just looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw how walked through the door. Hetty made herself comfortable, looking Clara up and down.

"How are you my dear?" Hetty asked with a smile. Clara didn't answer and just kept her eyes down. "Clara, I can't help you if you don't tell me what going on." Hetty said a bit harshly towards the teenager.

"And why would you care now, Hetty?" Clara said in a whisper.

"Clara…" Hetty said shaking her head, a little ashamed.

"No, don't pretend that you care. I haven't seen or heard from you for almost two years and now you care?"

"Clara, you've always been in the back of my mind. Just because you don't see or hear from me, doesn't mean I don't know how you're doing." Hetty said as she leaned forward, placing her arms on the table. "That's why I want to know what happened."

"I don't know what happened." Clara whispered.

"Clara, is there someone out there that wants to hurt you?"

"I don't think so."

"Clara, 6 Marines were killed in the blast. Have you seen them before?" Hetty asked as she placed pictures in front of the teenager.

"I'm not allowed in the house when the girls have clients. Olga said it's like showing a guy a car he can't drive or touch, so she sends me away." Clara said while playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Now we know why the Marines were in the house." Callen said.

"So you don't work anymore?" Hetty asked.

"I don't have any Marines on my books if that's what you're asking. Haven't had one in almost 4 years." Clara said still not looking up.

"Clara, want to tell me about the account in your name."

"What account?"

"The account with almost 10 million in it, money you'll get when you turn 18."

"I don't know about any account. Hetty I promise you I really don't know what you're talking about." Clara said looking at the old lady in front of her.

"Clara does the name Joan-Jacques Phillips sound familiar?"

"He's… he's a Russian businessman."

"And one of your clients. So want to tell me why he would start this account for you?"

"He's a friend how helps me out a lot. He's the one that convinced Olga to let him handle my clients. But before you think badly about him, he cares Hetty. He sees me as a human being, not as a rag you through away after you used it. It's never about sex with him and his friends, they talk to me like I'm human, run ideas by me and listen what I have to say about it and takes it to heart. They share things with me and they always listen when I tell them about school and my studies."

"Clara, what happened that night you were admitted to hospital 4 years ago?" Granger asked as he came in.

"JJ wanted to take me away for the weekend but Olga told him I can't see clients this weekend because I have too much homework and exams are next week. He knew something was wrong, as she never made excuses for clients not to see the girls. JJ arrived at the house and demanded to see me that's when he found me and took me to the hospital. A Navy officer used me as a punching bag – four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, concoction, broken wrist, busted lip. After that night, he made sure I would never be hurt again by someone thinking he's better that me."

Sam hit his hand on the table and got up, walked away. The team could see he was taking the news that Navy Seals and Marines were hurting kids, badly.

"So he started the account for you so you have something for when you finish school? What then?" Granger asked.

"I don't know why he started the account. I didn't even know about it till you told me about it. And as to what will happen after I finish school… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know! I thought you were smart but that answer you just gave me is like this whole situation, stupid." Granger snapped.

"Do you know what they do to the girls they don't need anymore?" Clara snapped back. "They don't care about us, every one of us is replaceable. They killed Astrid, just like that because she's graduating high school and she was too old." Clara said with tears in her eyes.

"Clara…" Hetty tried to say.

"No, you're just like them. All of you! When you're done using someone, you through them away. I'm next on that list when I graduate but you don't care, you just want justice for those Marines. You don't care about 8 prostitutes!" Clara yelled at Hetty.

"That's enough Clara-Marie!" Hetty said in a stern voice. "We want to get the person who did this, not just to put them away for killing those Marines but we want justice for those girls too." Hetty turned to Granger, "well that's what I want and I think my team would agree with me on that." Granger just nodded his head, yes. "Good, now Clara can you think who would want to hurt you guys?"

"I just told you, I don't know."

"Have you seen this before?" Granger asked as he placed an evidence bag with a melted key and a butterfly key chain attached, on the table.

"That's mine. I gave it to Kayla because she and some of the girls finished school early and Olga went to the bank so the house would have been locked." Clara said.

"Why do you have a key?"

"Because I'm the only one how sees clients outside the house, so Olga gave me a key."

"Hetty may I speak with you outside?" Granger asked as he turned towards the door.

"I'll be right back my dear." Hetty said with a smile towards Clara.

"What was that about?! You know her?" Callen asked as soon as Hetty and Granger came out of the interrogation room.

"Mr. Callen now is not the time for this. We need to find a killer and frankly my history with this child has nothing to do with any of this."

"Nothing to do…" Callen started but he was cut off by Granger.

"I agree with Hetty, her history with Clara doesn't matter. What matters now is that we find the person how's responsible for the bombing. Now let see what we know; Clara wasn't at the house the whole day yesterday but her keys were found at the crime scene. She the only girl how has the freedom to come and go as she please, so what makes her so special?" Granger said.

"She's the money cow." Nell's voice came from the big screen.

"How so?" Hetty asked.

"She gets paid more than any other girl in that house and they don't want to lose her. She's graduating from high school soon and we just found her acceptance letter to Harvard. If she leaves they need to find another girl to fill in for her. But that's not the main reason, we think. LAPD has been on Olga's trail for a while now. A teacher at the school saw marks on one of the girls and asked Olga about it but she brushed it off. But when the teacher saw marks again a few weeks later, she phoned the police. They went to the house but found nothing wrong but three days later they found a body of a young girl in a dumpster a few blocks away from the orphanage."

"So Clara was right, everyone is replaceable." Kensi said.

"The one thing that's still bothering me," Sam said as he walked into the boat shed, "How did the Marines know that the orphanage is also a broth hole? It's not like you can walk in there and tell them you're looking for a young girl for some fun."

"Word of mouth." Eric answered, "One of Clara's clients invite a Navy Corporal to dinner and that's when he told him about the 'little friend' he has and he introduced Clara to him. He wanted someone a little bit younger that Clara, so he spoke to Olga and she arranged everything." Eric said.

"So maybe something went wrong with a deal between Olga and a client." Deeks said, "You know pimps, they always want more money for their girls."

"You'll know." Kensi said with a smirk.

"Maybe Deeks is right. Eric see if you can find the list of clients, I don't care what rank they are or who's their friends." Callen said.

"Will do."

"So what do we do with her?" Callen asks.

"We keep her with us for now but let's show her that we care and get justice for her friends and those Marines." Hetty said as she walked back towards the room.

"Nell, can you see if you can find anything on this girl that will help us find her family?" Sam said to the red headed analyst.

"Sure, everyone has a family out there somewhere." She answered with a smile.

"Can I get you anything, my dear?" Hetty asked the young girl as she poured tea for both of them.

"Just my bag please." Clara said as she took her cup of tea from Hetty.

"Ms. Blye can you bring Clara's bag in here, please?" Hetty said out loud.

A few minutes later Kensi walked in with a bag of Chines take away and Clara's bag. She placed it and a bottle of water in front of Clara with a smile. Clara said thank you with a smile and started to open the food.

"Harvard?" Hetty asked as she saw Clara take a bit of the spring roll.

"You always told me that I'm the smartest person you know, so I wanted to see if I can get in there and I did."

"You're still the smartest person I know and believe me my dear, I work with a lot of smart people." Hetty said with a smile.

"I can see that but the blond shaggy one looks like he can use a shave." Clara said with a smile.

"What's wrong with my scruff?" Deeks asked around a bit of noodles.

"Nothing, maybe you can just trim it so it looks less scruffy." Kensi said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Or you can just get rid of it. Maybe that will make you look more like an agent than a child we're babysitting for LAPD." Sam said with a smirk.

"Noted." Deeks said before he turned his attention back to his food.

Clara finished her food and placed all the empty containers into the bag. She sat back down and started to take her book out of her bag before she turned towards Hetty with a smile, "Is it okay if I finish my project or do you need something more from me?"

"I think I would rather you do your homework, we have everything we need from you for now."

"Hetty…" Clara looked at the older woman, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Its fine my dear, as long as you know I always have you best interest at heart." Hetty said before she left the room.

"Ms. Jones, anything news?" Hetty spoke into the phone.

"_Maybe, someone has been looking into Clara's history also but we already know everything about her. Her mother left her on the steps of a church in Moscow when she was only a few hours old. A nun found her and took her in and raised her in the church until she passed away when Clara was four years old. After that Olga brought her to the US and she's been excelling in school ever since then, she's got a full scholarship to Harvard to study…"_

"Criminal Phycology and Behavior." Hetty finished Nell's sentence as she walking to the main area of the boat shed were everybody was sitting.

"_Hetty, I think I found the person how's been looking into her past. A private PI named Paul van Rooyen, sending you the address of his offices here in LA." Nell said._

"Thank you Nell." Hetty said as she closed her phone.

"Nell just send you the address of a PI how's been looking into Clara's past. Mr. Callen, Hanna you go and pay him a visit." Hetty said as she turned on her heel and left the boat shed.

"Okay, looks like you two are on babysitting duty." Sam said as he got up.

"Great maybe I can convince her that my scruff is cute." Deeks said.

"Let her do her homework and no candy for the two of them." Sam said in his dad voice, pointing towards the screen and Kensi.

Kensi just looked at Sam and pouted before Sam turned and left with Callen.

"Paul van Rooyen? NCIS, we need to talk to you about Clara-Marie White?" Callen said as he showed his badge to the man in a suit.

"Don't know how that is?" Paul said with smirk.

"Don't make me wipe that smirk off your face with my fist." Sam warned.

"No need to get violent, why are you looking for her?" Paul asked again.

"So you do know who she is?" Callen said.

"Maybe but my memory isn't what it used to be." Sam just gave him a look, "But the name sounds familiar. Let me see… brunette, about 5'5", turning 16 soon and has sea blue eyes?"

"That's her, now want to tell us who paid you to look into her?"

"That's private. I have a client to protect."

"Well, your client is interfering with a Navel investigation. Maybe we should arrest you and your client for rape and sexual assault of miners, what do you say Sam."

"Sound about right, don't forget murder."

"Murder? Just hold it right there…"

"No, you listen to me now… 16 people are dead. So you tell me how paid you to look into this girl or I'll make it 17 people dead." Sam said as he grabbed Paul shirt.

"Lt. Michael O'Neill. He paid me to look into Clara but I don't find anything."

"Were can we find him?" Sam asked, still in Paul's face.

"W hotel, room 814."

"See that wasn't so hard." Sam said as he pulled Paul shirt right.

"Eric, I've got a name for you. Lt. Michael O'Neill. Anything you can get on him for us will help." Callen said into his phone.

"When you have a minute, Hetty wants an update." Nell said before he hung up.

"She wants this case closed and soon." Callen said as he got into the car.

"I want it closed as well." Sam answered as he started the car.

"We all want that." Callen said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clara, do you need anything?" Kensi asked the teenager.

"I'm good thank you." Clara said looking up from her books.

"Okay, just shout if you need anything."

"She seems like a good kid but I can't believe that people would use them like that." Deeks said as Kensi sat back down on the couch. "I hate these case the most. Kids should play outside, go to the beach and have fun."

"I know but it does look like she's been handling it well."

"You know all too well that looks can be deceiving, Fern. Deep down that girl sitting there doing her homework is crying for help."

"I know and too think that she's lost all her trust in people because the people who was supposed to take care of her, used her for their own games."

"I wonder how gave her the necklace she keeps on play with. Must be special for her to keep it so close to her heart." Deeks said to himself, "It's almost like the one I gave you for your birthday."

Kensi was sitting in her own thoughts, playing with her necklace. Deeks just smiled, to think Bad Ass Blye never wore jewelry but she hasn't taken that necklace off since her birthday two months ago. He wanted to make her birthday special and show her how much he cares about her, that it took him months to find the perfect gift. The ringing of Kensi's phone got the two agents out of their thoughts.

"_Ms. Blye how are you holding up?" Hetty asked._

"Good, Clara is still doing homework and we're just waiting on news from Callen and Sam."

"_Good, I'm going to put her up in my house till we can find out more. So can you and Mister Deeks take her and stay there this I arrive. I'll send you the address." Hetty said before she hung up._

"This girl means a lot to Hetty, she staying with her till we're done with the case." Kensi said before she got up and walked to the door. "Clara, Hetty asked us to take you to her house. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

"Thank you." Clara said with a smile.

"So after we drop her off, you want to go for a drink?" Deeks asked as he pulled his jacket on.

"That sounds great, you're buying Deeks?" Sam said as he walked up behind the detective.

"Why not, where's Callen?" Deeks said.

"Dropped him off at OPS, he need to talk to Hetty. I'll let him know where to meet us. How's Clara?" Sam asked.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." Clara said behind the big man.

"Sorry I did see you, I'm Sam Hanna." Sam said stretching out his hand towards her.

"Nice meeting you Sam Hanna." Clara said with a smile.

Sam just kept on starring at the teenager, she looked so familiar – a lot like Callen if you asked him but can't be. After saying goodnight, Kensi and Deeks went to drop Clara off and wait with her till Hetty arrives. As they walked in to the house, Deeks checked to make sure everything was clear and went to put the kettle on (he knew Hetty would like a cup of tea when she gets here.)

"So tell us about yourself?" Kensi asked as she sat on the couch with Clara.

"Not much to tell. I was born in Russia, lived there till I was 5 and then moved here." Clara answered.

"And your mom and dad?" Deeks asked.

"Don't know who they are or where they are. And I really don't think I want to know." She answered while looking down.

"Everybody wants to know where they come from." Deeks said, Kensi just gave him a look. "What? If I was left at an orphanage, I would want to know who my parents was and if I had siblings."

"I don't want to be disappointed, that's all." Clara said, "I don't think they want to meet their slut of a daughter."

"You're not a slut and don't you ever call yourself that, you hear me?" Kensi said a little bit harshly towards the teenager. "You're a victim of people who thought they could use you and get away with it, you didn't go out looking for it."

"But…"

"But nothing, Kensi's right. If you were my daughter and you wanted to meet me and tell me your story, I would tell you the same thing." Deeks said.

Clara just shook her head yes. "So how long have you two been dating?" Clara asked after a while.

"We're… we're just…" Kensi started but was cut off with the sound of the door opening.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Clara winked at her. "Hi, Hetty." Clara said towards the older lady.

"How are you my dear?" Hetty asked as Deeks went to get her bag.

"Good, finished my homework and getting to know your team." Clara said with a smile, "Any news?"

"We have a few leads but nothing to worry yourself with my dear." Hetty said as she sat down. "You two can go now and enjoy your evening out." Hetty said as Deeks walked back into the living room.

"Night Hetty, Clara." The two partners said towards the two ladies.

"So how are you really doing?" Hetty asked as Clara handed her the cup of tea. "You lost a lot."

"I don't how to feel, Hetty. One the one side I'm happy that they can't find and hurt me and on the other side, I'm sad that those Marines and the other girls lost their lives. But other than that, I'm fine."

"Clara, you lost the only home you've ever know. The people that took care of you all your life." Hetty, "The sadness will catch up with you and you know it."

"I know but they never saw me or the other girls as human, so I don't see them as human. And call me cold hearted but I really can't feel sorry for that women and her lap dog."

"Clara, those girls…" Hetty didn't know if she wanted to tell the teenager this next part but she promised her that she'll always be honest with her, something she's been unable to do.

"What about the girls?"

"They weren't orphans like you. They were kidnapped and have been missing for years, their families never gave up looking for them."

Clara just starred at Hetty, mouth open and not believing what she just heard.

"Clara are you okay?"

"I'm tired, can I go to bed please?" Clara asked as she got up.

"Sure, your room is second door on the left. I asked Nell to get you a few thing you might need."

"Thank you and goodnight Hetty."

"Night my dear and Clara…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that you've had to go through this."

The next morning Hetty found Clara sitting on the deck overlooking the ocean. She could see the girl's been crying but didn't want to intrude, so she just went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready for the both of them. She knew the child a while now and knew when to let her just be, especially after everything she's been through. But in the back of her mind Hetty know that Clara will hate her if she knew that Hetty knew about her family and she wouldn't be the only one.

"Morning Hetty." Clara said as walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Clara, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did thank you. Do you need help with anything?"

"I've got everything under control here but you can get yourself a cup of tea, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Clara poured herself and Hetty cup of tea and set the table as Hetty finished dishing up. As Hetty picked up the plates, Clara took it from her and placed it on the table. She pushed out Hetty's chair for her and then went to her own. The two of them ate breakfast in comfortable silence, only speaking now and again about school and the team.

"So I'm going to drop you off at school but we'll be keeping an eye on you. After school I'll have detective Deeks pick you up and take you to the boat shed. I think you'll agree that you want your life to stay as normal as possible." Hetty said as the teenager finished loading the dish washer.

"Sounds good and I do agree but you know that the school's going to ask me about the other girls. What do I tell them? 'I'm sorry, they all went on a group vacation and they left me alone"

"I'll take care of that, you just focus on school and graduating."

"Anything new?" Callen asked as he and Sam walked into OPS.

"Nothing but we found Lt. Michael O'Neill. He's married with two kids but this is where it gets interesting, eight years ago his first wife reported their daughter missing after she didn't come home from softball practice. They were living in Portland, Maine at the time and the local PD did everything but they just swept it under the rug a run-away case. They divorced and he remarried six years ago and moved to Charlotte, North Carolina. But a few years ago he started visiting Los Angeles on a regular bases and large amounts of money were deposited into the orphanages account from his private account. But the visits stopped 6 months ago." Nell said as she kept her eyes in the screen.

"So that's when he found out about the broth hole Olga was running." Sam said.

"Yes but I've been looking through the client list we found, thanks to Clara and her journals, and found that he only visited one of the girls. Astrid Mathews, 18 years old. We also found pictures and a facial rec is a match to his missing daughter."

"So let's say he never got over his daughter and kept on looking for her, he hears about the broth hole from one of his 'friends' and decides to check it out, finds his daughter there. He can't go to the cops with the information, so he just pays to see her. But we know that Astrid was killed because she was too and about to head off to college, so maybe he can on him monthly visit only to find out his daughter is no longer living there and took his revenge." Callen said.

"A very interesting theory, Mr. Callen but why kill the other girls?" Hetty asked as she entered.

"Maybe he didn't want to hurt them or they were a loose end that he needed to take care of." Deeks said.

"Maybe but most of those girls were either missing kids or orphans, they didn't want this life. They were forced to do to those things, no child would do the things they made them do willingly." Sam said.

"But Clara's been in this life longer, why did they try to escape?" Kensi added.

"Because they were scared or maybe they never had the change to escape. But they went to school so why not tell the teachers what was going on at home?" Deeks asked.

"They were scared that nobody would believe them. Their kids, orphans would you believe then if they came to you with the story?" Callen said.

"All of you are right in a way so let show them we still care about them in death and put the people behind bars." Hetty said. "Ms. Blye, go pay Lt. Michael O'Neill a visit. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna you have a meeting with Joan-Jacques Phillips. And please keep in mind both of them doesn't know that Clara is in our care. Detective Deeks, schools out at 2 and Clara hates to wait." Hetty said as she walked out.

"Have fun." Kensi said over her shoulder as Sam and Callen just shook their heads.

"So beach or homework?" Deeks asked Clara as they were driving.

"Is that even a question, beach." Clara said with a smile.

"My type of girl." Deeks said with a smile.

"Does Kensi like the beach too?" Clara asked as she turned towards the detective.

"You really need to stop that."

"Stop what?" Clara said with puppy dog eyes.

"Asking me about me and Kensi."

"I'll stop asking, if you tell me the truth."

"If I tell you the truth, it doesn't leave this car. Not even to Kensi."

"Scouts honor." Clara said holding up two fingers like a little girl.

"Okay… we're just partners."

"Bull crap! And you're a terrible liar, detective."

"No I'm not… And for your information, co-workers are not allowed to date."

"Not stopping you two. I can see it, so how long?" Clara said as she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! You're just like her, fine almost 6 months." Deeks said as he put the car in park.

"I knew it! And I promise I'll keep your secret."

"Good now, we can't surf but we can walk on the beach and have an ice-cream if you want to."

"Sounds good."

Deeks and Clara spend a few hours on the beach before Hetty phoned and asked why they weren't at the boat shed yet. Clara liked Deeks, like the big brother she never had. He reminded her of Chase and that made her sad. She wondered how he's doing and if he joined the Navy like he always wanted to. Deeks dropped Clara off at the boat shed and went to meet up with Kensi. Clara settled in and started her homework but she couldn't shake off the feeling like something bad is going to happen and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lt. Michael O'Neill? Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS."

"I was waiting for you to come. Paul told me you went to see him, how can I help you?" Michael said as he showed Kensi in.

"Did he tell you why we're looking for you?" Kensi asked.

"Is it about Astrid and that hell hole?" he asked as he sat down.

"I'm sorry for your lose but we need your help. Do you know of anyone that would want Olga and then dead?"

"I wanted them dead but I would never go through with it. They took my baby girl away from me and used her for their cat and mouse games. They used those girls and they didn't care what happens to them."

A knock at the door got Kensi attention and she went to open it, knowing that that would be Deeks. Deeks just gave her a smile and went to sit on the couch.

"Do you know who would do this?" Deeks asked the question again.

"I don't know, really. I tried to get in contact with Joan-Jacques Phillips but he's not answering." Michael said looking up.

"You know Joan-Jacques Phillips?"

"Yes, he's the one who told me about the orphanage and Astrid."

"Do you know Clara-Marie?"

"Yes, she's JJ's girl and a really nice girl. I wish she was still alive, I would have loved to see her again and hear about Astrid some more." Michael said with tears in his eyes.

"Do think any of the other clients could have done this?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know them, strictly need to know only and I've never met any of them. I paid for four hours at a time with Astrid and that took all my time, sorry."

"Thank you for your help. We'll call you if we have any information." Kensi said as she got up.

"Please find the person how did this. Not just for Astrid but for all the girls." Michael said as he shook the agent's hand.

"You think his telling the truth?" Deeks asked as they walked towards the car.

"I think so. He just lost his daughter, his only daughter. And he paid thousands to see her once a month for four hour and now what does he have to show for it?" Kensi was taking this hard.

"Come here." Deeks said as he drew her in for a hug.

"They're kids, Deeks. Kids!" Kensi said as she grabbed his shirt.

"I know but they have us on their side and we always get our man."

"Good, we need to find him or them soon."

"Joan-Jacques Phillips, NCIS. We're here to talk to you about…"

"Clara-Marie and the orphanage that blow up two days ago. I know and I also know how did." JJ said with a smirk.

"So you did it?" Callen said as he looked at the man sitting as if nothing happened.

"I didn't say that, I said I know who did it."

"So why don't you just tell us and we can get this case closed." Sam said, in his angry voice.

"Not so fast, gentlemen. I want to see Clara-Marie first and I'll only tell her."

"What makes you think we have her?" Callen said, call JJ bluff.

"Don't play with me Agent Callen, I know more about you and Clara than your little ninja lady. So let's try this again, I want to see Clara at 8 tonight and then by tomorrow morning your case will be solved. That's a promise and ask Clara, I keep my promises." JJ said taking a drink for water. "Clara has my number and remember gentlemen, times ticking." With that JJ got up and walked away.

"I don't like this and how does he know about Hetty?" Sam said as he looked at JJ getting in his car.

"I don't know but we don't have a choice, we want this solved so let's see what we get. I'll call Hetty." Callen said as they got in the car.

"Over my dead body!" Hetty yelled at Granger. Callen called her and told her about the conversation they had with JJ and she wasn't having it. "She's been through enough, Owen."

"I know that but we need this case solved and Clara can help us solve it."

"She's going to get hurt and I will not allow it."

"She's going to get hurt if he finds out your keeping her from helping solve this case and how do you think she's going to feel if she finds you the truth about her family?"

"Don't you dare tell me about what's best for her!"

"Just let her meet him, he hasn't hurt her before so what would make him hurt her this time?"

"I don't trust him."

"I don't either but this is the best lead we have and she'll be fine."

"Fine but if something happens to her, it's on you Owen."

"So I just have to meet with him and he'll tell me how killed them?" Clara said as she got dressed.

"Yes and just keep the conversation on the bombing." Kensi said as she help Clara with her earwig.

"Okay, I'll try but I'm scared. I mean I've never been scared of JJ but now knowing that he's a bad man makes me regret trusting him with this much." Clara said a little bit of guild in her voice.

"We're just out-side and if anything happens just ask to be excused and go to the bathroom." Clara took a deep breath but Kensi could see she's still scared. "You can do this, I believe you can." Now that Clara could believe.

The meeting was taking place at a small little dinner that JJ chose but nobody liked it. Clara was nerves but by now she knew how to pretend to be okay and just get on with what was expected of her. After ordering her second cup of coffee did JJ finally arrived. Clara got up with a smile to greet him with a hug.

"How are you Clara-Bear? I hope the feds isn't giving you a hard time."

"No, they're just doing their jobs. How are you?"

"Good, just finished that deal I was telling you about. How's school?"

"Fine, just keep on thinking about the girls and the people in the house."

"Clara why do you still think of them? Their dead, you should be happy… you're free and you can do what you want." JJ said cold heartedly.

"How can you say that? They were people!" Clara said a little bit harshly.

"They were people how hurt you. Don't tell me that you cared about them and that if the shoe was on the other foot, you wouldn't want them dead?"

"I would want them hurt but not dead!"

"I did this for you, Clara-Marie! You're unthankful bitch" JJ got up and hit Clara across the face.

"We need to go in." Deeks said ready to get out of the car but was pulled back in by Kensi.

"No, keep him going. She'll be fine."

"Kensi is right, we need to see how far he'll go."

"They never did what you did to me. Even though they made me a mouse in their games, they still made sure I was safe." Clara said as she held her cheek.

"They used you, made you still choose their side. I killed them for you!"

"Now we can go in!" Callen shouted. But when JJ show them approach, he grabbed his gun and held it against Clara's side.

"Stay back! Or else she'll join her little friends."

"Just let her go. She never did anything, so let her go." Deeks tried but it was in vein, JJ already pulled the trigger and hid Clara. Clara went down and Deeks got to her just in time. Callen, Sam and Kensi hit JJ with 6 shots.

"Eric, I need and ambulance now." Deeks yelled as he tried to get the bleeding under control. "Clara, just keep your eyes open."

"I'm tired, Deeks. I just want to sleep."

"I know but I need you to stay awake till the ambulance gets here, okay." Deeks tried but it didn't help, Clara was already going under. "Clara, no-no open your eyes."

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked as she walked into the waiting room. The detective looked up and she could she he's been crying. He was still covered in blood but he refused to get cleaned up until he knew Clara was okay. But before he could answer, the doctor came into the room. Deeks just grabbed Kensi hand, not caring that they were with the team.

"NCIS?" the doctor asked, looking at the file.

"Yes, is she okay?" Callen asked before anybody else.

"She lost a lot of blood and she has a rare blood type and we're struggling to get enough blood in for her. But she'll be fine, we're keeping her sedated till we can run more tests."

"What is her blood type?" Deeks asked, he is wearing half of her blood but he wanted to see if he could help.

"AB and as you know it's hard to find."

"I'm AB, I'll donate if you tell me where to go." Callen said.

"Great, I'll have one of the nurses help you." The dark-headed doctor said with a smile.

"I'll see you guys later." Callen said over his shoulder, "See if you can get into her room."

It didn't take a lot to get the nurse to let them into Clara's room. She was pale and looked like death walk over but she was alive and that's all that matters. But the team was in for a big surprise and Hetty already knew what was coming.

Deeks didn't want to go home and if Deeks didn't go home, Kensi was staying also. She didn't like to sleep alone anymore she got to use to him being there in the middle of the night when the nightmares show up. So now they were cuddled up on the couch in Clara's room, how Hetty got her into a private room is beyond their pay grade. Callen went home to see Joelle and have dinner with Sam's family and Hetty was somewhere in the hospital talking to the doctor. But morning came too early for all of the agents and soon all of them were back at the hospital to see the teenager.

"Mr. Callen, may I have a word?" the doctor stopped him before he got to the room.

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Clara is doing great. Thanks to her father donation of blood." The doctor said.

"He father? We haven't been able to find her family yet." Callen said shocked.

"Oh, I thought you knew. You and Clara, you're related. She's your daughter."

"Good morning G, doctor." Sam said as he walked up to them. "G, you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew?" the doctor said a little bit shyly

"No but thank you." Callen answered before the doctor left.

"What was that about?" Sam asked again.

"I need to find Hetty." G said as she turned around and almost walked into the little lady.

"I'm here Mr. Callen, what can I do for you?" Hetty said, still holding on to the folder in her hand.

"We need to talk about how you know this girl." Callen said as he showed Hetty towards the waiting room. "Now tell me how you know so much about Clara and how is she? And why does the doctor think she's my daughter?"

"Because she is." Hetty said calmly. Callen just starred at her so she continued, "Do you remember an Annamarie White? She was your CIA asset in Russia 17 years ago, you just started out and she was an easy target."

"But we didn't date for more than 4 months and that was a quick 4 months. I just wanted to get out of there."

"I know but after you left she found out she's pregnant. She hid it very well and as soon as Clara was born, she dropped her off at the church. They found her and took care of her until she came to the US."

"And Annamarie?" Callen asked from his seat, hands in his hair.

"She was killed 5 weeks after the birth, after that I found someone looking into your background. That's when I found the nun that took Clara in, she knew Anna and she would do anything for her. I kept track of Clara as I felt that she needed someone looking after her, just like I did with you."

"So why did you let her be in this life if you knew what they did to those girls?"

"I couldn't do anything. If I tried to get her out of there, they would have found you and killed you both."

"Who are they?"

"Comesco. The orphanage was run by the family and I was scared that if they found out that Clara was your daughter, they would kill her earlier. But JJ found out and he was going to tell but you killed them already." Hetty said as she handed Callen the folder, "everything is in there."

"Does she know?" Callen asked as he got up.

"No and if you tell her, please tell her that I'm sorry for my part in her abuse."

"You did it to protect her and me, she'll get over it."

"And you?"

"I'm already over it." And with that he went to Clara's room. As she walked in her saw her playing with her necklace, Deeks must have put it back on during the night.

"Hi he's back." Clara said a little bit groggy, trying to sit up.

"Had something to sort out. Can I talk Clara alone quickly?" Callen asked.

"Sure, I need to in the shower and get some clean clothes." Deeks said getting up.

"And we have paperwork to finish." Sam said looking at Kensi who just nodded. "See you later Clara and rest when he leaves."

"I will and thank you for staying." Clara said to Deeks.

After everybody left, Callen pulled the chair closer to the bed and placed the folder on Clara's legs.

"So what did the doctor say? I'm I going to survive?" Clara said with a smile.

"Well…" Callen just smiled at her, "Your fine, you're going to be just fine. Clara we found something about your family." He said, not knowing how he's going to tell her this.

"Are they rich horse farmers or famous wine makers?" Clara said with a smirk.

"No, but your dad is a super cool agent and your…" Callen saw her necklace for the first time, he gave Annamarie before he left.

"My mother?" Clara said playing with her necklace more.

"She was an asset, I had to use her to get information." Clara just stared at him, "I was young and new at the CIA. She was a great woman and she didn't deserve what they or should I say I did to her." Callen looked down, ashamed. "I gave her that necklace just before I left."

"So you're… you're my dad?" Clara ask in thin air.

"Yes but I didn't know until the doctor told me that we share DNA."

"I'm tired, can you please come back later." Clara said as she turned towards the window.

"Sure, just let me know when you're awake." Callen said as he got up, he placed the folder on her side table before he left. Clara waited for the door to close before she let her tears fall.

**Will post again at the weekend.**

**Netta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting this weekend, was busy with work stuff and still busy with it but it wouldn't be long before I'm on holiday and then you'll get longer and more chapters out of me. Promise!**

"So Clara is your daughter?" Deeks asked Callen for the tenth time.

"Yes, and please stop asking me that." Callen said rubbing his temples.

"And you forgave Hetty just like that? Why?" Kensi asked.

"Okay, firstly I'm still angry but I also understand why she did it. Do you think I want Annamarie and Clara's death on me? And secondly I need fresh air." Callen said as he got up and walked out.

"That was weird." Kensi said.

"Callen has a kid?" Deeks ask himself again.

"Get over it Shaggy, Callen has a kid and stay away from her." Sam said as he followed his partner out. He found him in the courtyard, stilling under a tree. "So, a teenager? And a girl teenager… not the easiest age." Sam said.

"I haven't thought of Annamarie since that night I left. Now and again someone will remind of how she looked but that's not often but now Clara is here and she looks just like her mother. How am I going to explain all of this to her?"

"Well, she's your kid too and if I know you the way I do she'll yell, get angry and then yell some more but after that she'll be fine. Just don't push her and give her space, soon she'll open up and let you in. You finally have a family and Joelle, well she'll like Clara. Just be there when she needs you and if she ask about the past, tell her and be honest with her." Sam said in his fatherly tone.

"Hetty kept this from both of us and I understand why but it still hurts."

"She will do anything to protect her 'kids.'"

"I know but how do I get Clara to believe that I really didn't know she existed?"

"You tell her the truth and hope she still has faith in human kind."

"I hope she'll listen." Callen said as he saw Nell walking towards them.

Clara was just stared out the window thinking about everything that has happened. She should be happy – she found her father and his 'family' seems nice but still it hurt her to know that Hetty would keep this from her.

"If you keep thinking so hard, you'll give yourself a headache." The little lady said as she walked in.

"I'm not up for visitors." Clara said, not looking at Hetty.

"I know but I need to tell you why I did all of this. And I would like it if you looked at me while I do it, Clara-Marie."

"Hetty…"

"If Callen knew about you and you about him, they would have killed both of you just like they did with his mother and yours. I couldn't let that happen, you two are the only once left of the Callen family and I felt I need to protect you as I couldn't protect your grandmother."

"What do you mean and who are they?"

"Comesco." Clara and Hetty just turned and saw Callen standing in the doorway. "They are a family that was seeking revenge for what my grandfather did but they are all dead now and you don't have to worry them."

"And I wasn't in time to save your grandmother that is why I made sure Callen was safe and always had a home to stay in. The same goes for you only I wish it was a better home. I'm sorry for the pain I put you both through and I hope in time you'll forgive me." Hetty said as she got up.

"I told you I forgave you and if you don't believe me, you don't know me. Yes, I was hurt but after everything we've been through together, I released that you do things to protect the people you care about. As we do with you." Callen said as he smiled down at her.

"Thank you Mr. Callen. Take care of her and Clara I'll see you tomorrow when you're released." Hetty said before she left.

"So your mother was killed just like mine?" Clara said as she turned back towards the window.

"Yes, on the beach in front of me and my sister but I can't remember it and sometimes that is a good thing."

"I wish I could forget everything that has happened."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason because it brings us to places we would have never been or dreamt of. Like this had to happen so we could find each other."

"You sound like Chase's dad."

"How's Chase?"

"A friend but I haven't seen him in years. They killed his mother because she wanted to take me and the girls away from them. She was a nice lady and didn't deserve what they did to her or her family." Clara said as she wiped a tear away.

"Come here." Callen said as he pulled her closer.

"How can they just hurt people like that and get away with it? It's not fair." Clara sobbed into his chest.

"I know but we'll be okay. We just need to talk and trust each other, okay. It wouldn't be easy but we'll make it through this." Clara just nodded, "Clara, I'm going to ask a friend to talk to you if it's okay with you. But you need to be open with him and tell him everything, no matter what."

"Everything?" Clara said, a little scared.

"Everything and do worry, he'll be open minded and he doesn't judge."

"If you trust him, then I'll do it. Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome and Clara, we're all here for you – Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Nell, Erice, Granger and Hetty. You just need to trust us."

_A few weeks later_

"How is she?" Callen asked Nate as he walked out of his office.

"How she made it this far is beyond me. The things she's been through really made her cold hearted but she's working through it and I believe she'll be fine." Nate said as he sat down.

"Julia says she's doing well in her school work and she's opening up more towards her too."

"It's good that she still has school to focus on and did she tell you that she's staying in LA. She would love to go to Harvard but she feels like she just found her family and she wants to stay close by."

"She told me and I would much radar have her close by that far away where I can't keep an eye on her."

"Eric still tracking her phone?" Nate said with a smirk.

"Hey, Sam told him to do that and Kensi's the one who put the over watch spray on her. And don't forget Deeks putting a chip in her laptop and…"

"I get it, you're just looking out for her. Which I think she'll appreciate when she's done killing you all." Nate said as he heard the door open. The two men saw Clara walk out of the office with a smile on her face.

"You ready?" Clara asked Callen.

"Yes, let's get this show on the road. Thank you Nate and enjoy your evening with Rose." Callen said as he shook Nate's hand.

"You're welcome and enjoy dinner. And Clara I'll see you tomorrow after school." Nate said as he gave the teenager a hug.

"Of course and goodnight."

"So you ready to meet Joelle?" Callen asked as they drove to the restaurant. Joelle insisted on meeting Clara, after she calmed down enough for Callen to explain everything. Joelle knew about his job at NCIS and even though she didn't like it, she was okay with it as long as he doesn't get himself killed or put her in danger.

"What if she doesn't like me or hate me for taking your time away for her?"

"She loves kids and she's open minded about everything. Remember she still doesn't know your past but that you can tell her on your own time. Just give it a change." Callen said as he pulled up to the restaurant.

"Okay, so let's run this down again – she's a kindergarten teacher and she knows Uncle Sam and Aunt Michelle."

"Yes and she doesn't know that Michelle worked for the CIA so keep that to yourself."

"Okay, let do this." Clara said as she got out.

Callen didn't have anything to worry about, the evening was a huge success and Joelle loved Clara from the moment they met. They already set up a lunch date for the next week and Joelle said that she'll help Clara with her prom dress. Callen dropped Clara of at Julia's house just after 11 o'clock and as he watched her walked up to the door he wondered how lucky he got – he has his daughter and their getting to know each other, a beautiful girlfriend and a great family at work and outside of work. But does he really deserve this life? Yes, he does.


	5. Chapter 5

"So do you know this guy Clara is going with to prom?" Sam asked as they walked in to the bullpen.

"No but Hetty does and I asked Eric to run a background check on him and his family." Callen said as he placed his bag on his desk.

"And I asked Mr. Beale not let the poor guy be." Hetty said behind him.

"Hetty…"

"Now Mr. Callen I know you want to protect her but she needs to have some privacy for one night at least. And I really don't think he'll do anything to her, I trust him and I know that he'll treat her with respect." Hetty said as she walked away.

"I really don't like this but I'll let this one go… for now." Callen said, "But I'll be there when he picks her up and if she's a second late, I give Julia permission to kill him."

"As if my mother will kill someone but you never know, she's more protective about Clara than she was with me as a child." Kensi said as she walked in with Deeks. Kensi didn't mind sharing Julia with Clara, is was like having a little sister to go visit and she like Clara.

"Do we know anything about this guy?" Deeks said, 'big brother' tone in his voice.

"She's not giving anything away and I have the feeling Clara doesn't know who he is either." Callen said.

"Know who who is?" Clara said as she walked in.

"The guy you're going to prom with." Deeks said.

"Well that you need to sort out with Hetty, she's the one who told me not to worry about a date. She owes someone a favor whose son needs a date and we go to the same school, so talk to her." Clara said as she sat down in Callen's chair.

"Okay… that's weird but remember the rules." Deeks said.

"I know." Clara said rolling her eyes at him.

"So what are you doing here and not at school?" Callen said over his shoulder towards his daughter.

"Nate's going away and he wanted to see me before he leaves. And since I don't have any classes until we start exams, I thought I'd come early."

"Nell threaten you again?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Yes and she scarier than Hetty sometimes." Clara said with fake fear in her eyes.

"So how much paperwork did you leave for later?" Callen asked. Granger and Vance appointed Clara to OPS to do all the paperwork for secret missions and other important 'things' likethey would say.

"Just one case but it's still unsolved and I really did have time to finish it before I left yesterday. But I'm here now and as soon as Nate is done with me, I'll go finish it." Clara said as she got up, "See you later alligators." She shouted over her shoulder. "Nell, Eric." She greeted the wonder twins as she past them on the stairs.

"So tell me about JJ?" Nate asked, this was his last session with Clara and over the last few months she's really opened up to him about everything.

"After school on Friday's, he'll send a driver to pick me up and take me to the hotel. When I get there we'll have dinner and talk about his work and school and then I'll go to bed. Saturdays were spend shopping and exploring the city – museums, place of interest and then dinner. Sundays were just relaxing and that's when he'll run ideas by me and ask what I think or how I'll do it. And then back home." Clara said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"How did he get his friends involved?"

"They were coming to the US more for business so he thought that they could use the distraction and the advice for someone else how's not up their asses."

"And they did the same as JJ?"

"Yes, it was never about sex with them. I mean I was so use to it that the first time JJ took me away, I was getting ready and waiting in his bedroom. He freaked out and yelled at me, I thought I did something wrong but after he cooled down he talked to me and told me to never do that again. He didn't want sex, he wanted company. Same went for his friends, he never 'sold' me for sex, just company."

"That must have been a big change for you? If you know what I mean."

"It was and it took getting use to but after a while it became a good distraction for me. During the week I was still everybody's slut and weekends I was an equal."

"Tell me how you felt that night when you were beaten for the last time? Did you feel as if JJ would be angry at you for not standing up for you?"

"I didn't feel anything that night. I mean I've cried myself to sleep enough nights so keeping my emotions to myself was nothing new to me but I did feel like I always had to lean on him and that night was no difference but he wasn't angry at me but Olga."

"And the money?" Nate hated to ask the question but he had to.

"I still have till my 18th birthday to worry about that. I tried to give it back to him but he just said that I deserved it for all that I've been through and meant to him and his business. But for now I'm just focusing on being a teenager and enjoy every day as it comes." Clara said with a smile.

"So how's your relationship with everybody?"

"Really good, getting to know everybody and it's nice to have people to come home to at the end of the day that wants to know how your day's been and what's new in your life. I mean I'm still getting use to the over watch spray and bugs and GPS's but it's just them protecting me."

"And Callen?"

"We getting used to having each other and having a family."

"You think it would be better if you lived with him and not with Julia?"

"No, I think the arrangement is perfect. Callen will invite me into his house when he feels comfortable with sharing his space. I mean he's getting us to having a girlfriend, now through in having your teenage daughter down the hall… it's a little bit awkward." Clara said pulling up her nose.

"You really have come a long way." Nate said a bit proudly.

"Thanks to you and everybody. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you guys."

"We take care of our own, so get use to bugs and GPS traces and rules and danger. You're stuck with us." Nate said.

"I can live with it." Clara said as she got up. "Are we done? Nell wants my paperwork done before I have to go meet Joelle for my dress fitting."

"We're done. So prom? And a blind date planed by Hetty…"

"I never thought I'll be going to prom but I like it. Expect the dressing up and make up part but I'll let everybody live their fantasy of having prom over again, through me. As long as they're having fun, I'm happy to be their dress up doll. As for the date, I'll let Hetty be. How hard can it be – smile, make small talk, dance and then he drops me off at home at the end of the night but if he tries to kiss me, I'll kick him where the sun doesn't shine."

"You sound so much like Kensi." Nate said with a little laughter in his voice.

"Where do you think I learned it from? She's been training me and Uncle Sam too. Deeks is the best practice doll and he takes it so well."

"They call it training him to be an agent but he's a good agent already, he just needs to sign the papers. Which I still don't understand why he hasn't done it yet."

"He'll do it and I have a feeling it'll be soon." Clara said as they walked out. "Well thank you and be safe where ever they send you next." She said as she hugged him.

"Thank you and if you need to talk, just send me a mail." Nate said as he hugged her back.

_Prom night_

"Hair up or down?" Julia asked, pins in hand.

"Half up and half down." Kensi said as she walked into the room.

"Clara, stop moving around." Joelle said, standing in front of her.

"Sorry, my butt and head hurts for all of you pulling on me." Clara whined.

"Just the pain of being a girl." Kensi said and she took the shoes out of the box.

"You girls ready? He'll be here any minute now." Callen yelled from down stairs.

"Almost, give us ten minutes." Michelle yelled back, "Men!"

The women finished just in time as for ten minutes the doorbell rang and Hetty was standing there with a man nobody knew.

"Chase, I would like you to meet Clara's family. This is Sam, Deeks, Eric and the man over there is Callen, Clara's dad. Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Chase Vanderbilt. Clara's date for the evening."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Hetty speaks highly of all of you." Chase said as he shook everybody's hands.

"Well it's nice to finally meet the person Clara is going to prom with but aren't you a little old to still be in high school?" Deeks said.

"I'm not in high school." Chase said a bit confused.

"But..." Sam said but he didn't say more as the ladies made their way into the lounge.

"Ladies meet Clara's date, Chase. Chase, this is Kensi, Joelle, Michelle, Nell and Kensi's mom Julia."

"Nice meeting you, finally." Nell said.

"It's nice to put a face to the voice." Chase said with a smile. Just as he said the words did they hear Clara coming down the stairs, they all went to see her walking down and just stare at the guy standing next to Nell. It looked like she was about to cry when Chase went up to her and gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. Clara just nodded and hugged him closer, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Clara, you look amazing." Callen said to get the two to break up.

"Thanks to the girls. So I guess everybody's met Chase, an old friend from years back." Clara said as she whipped a tear away, trying not to smear her make-up.

"So this is Chase?" Deeks finally said, "Heard a lot about you too."

"Nice to place a face to the name." Callen said, Clara told him all about Chase and how she wondered where he was in the world. And now he's here and she look so happy to see him. He was glad she had a bit of her past back, the part that was good any why.

"So home by midnight and no drinking and driving." Sam said as they walked the two 'kids' to the car.

"Of course, I'll have her home right on time. Promise." Chase said as he closed her door.

"How much longer do we have to stay?" Clara whined.

"Just one more dance and then we can go have ice-cream, okay." Chase said as he stood up and held his hand out for her. "May I?"

"Last one and then I want ice-cream." Clara said as she rolled her eyes.

After the dance, Clara said goodbye to her class mates around their table and then the left to go get ice-cream before Chase had to drop her off at Julia's. Chase drove them to their favored ice-cream shop close to the beach and after they got their order, Clara asked if they could go walk on the beach. Chase, being Chase couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes and said yes. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before the game of twenty questions came to play.

"So you joined the Navy?" Clara asked the question she was dying to know.

"Yes, been serving for four years now. You still going to Harvard?" Chase asked as he sat down in the sand next to her.

"I got accepted but then all of the shit happened. So now I'm going to stay in LA and go to UCLA."

"So you're staying close by?" Chase said with a smile.

"Yes." Clara said looking down, "it just feels right."

"Good."

"I thought you're going to be more disappointed but all you're going to say is good. Why?"

"Because I just got you back in my life…" Chase started but paused, "You are back in my life again right?" Clara just shook her head yes. "Good and like I was saying, you're back in my life and I think your family would like it if your close by."

"They're crazy but I like it. I always wanted a family with uncles and aunts and grandparents and now I have it and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Clara started, "And I have you back in my life and that is a gift I can never thank Hetty for enough." She finished as she hugged his arm.

"I've missed you." Chase said kissing her head.

"Missed you too." Clara said looking at the evening sky. They sat like that for over an hour, just talking now and again but mostly just enjoying being with each other. At 11 o'clock, Chase pulled Clara up so they could get going, he did make a promise to have her home by midnight and if he wanted to stay in her life, he would have to follow her family's rules. He really didn't want to mess with Sam or Callen, he valued his life to much thank you very much. The drive home was filled with silence and it didn't take long to get back to Julia's house. Chase parked the car and got out so he could open Clara's door for her (his parent did raise him with manners.) Walking hand in hand towards the front door, Clara just smiled to herself. She didn't want the evening to end but time goes by so quickly when you're having fun.

"So this is goodnight but I'll call you tomorrow." Chase said as they stood in front of the door.

"I know but I don't want it to end." Clara said looking down, ready to cry.

"Hey, come here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon okay?" Chase said rubbing her back, "And we still have so much to catch up with. You're going to get sick of seeing me all the time." Chase said as he pulled away.

"Okay but promise me you're not going anywhere."

"I told you and I promise you, I'm here and I'm staying." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, goodnight." Clara said as she gave him a hug again.

"Night night Care Bear." Chase said as he pulled her in for one final hug.

"Haven't heard that in years but I like when you call me that." Clara said as she opened the door.

"I know." Chase said as he walked towards the car.

Clara waited till he drove away before she went into the house. As she entered she saw everybody waiting for her in the living room. She just smiled at them with a wave and climbed the stair towards her room. She was the happiest she's been in her life – she had a family who cared about her, who made sure she was safe, she has her best friend back in her life and she was free to life the life she wanted to. So happy was an understatement. She Clara-Marie White Callen was loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know… It's been a while but life got the better of me and had a lot of things to do. Getting everything sorted for my move overseas and work, it's been busy but here it is. Will post again before the end of the week.**

"I hate my life!" Clara said before she hit her head on the table.

"One more day and then you're done, now head up and finish I want ice-cream." Chase said with a smile.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Clara said as she gave him a mean look.

"No you don't, you're in love with me but you're just not ready to admit it yet." Chase said with a smirk.

"Read my lips – I HATE YOU."

"Love you too."

"Why do I need to finish high school? I've already got job at NCIS and I'm already studying." Clara whined again.

"Because you just have to, so hurry up and finish or I'll call Hetty and tell her you're stalling."

"Don't you dare!"

"So get your little butt going… I want ice-cream." Chase said giving her kiss on her temple.

"Again hate you." Clara said as she stared writing again.

Outside the door Julia and Henry were listening to the two 'kids' talking. They just smiled at how much Clara has grown and how much happier she seems having a stable family life. She's graduating soon and then her life with NCIS will start and that is something that they both wanted for their 'adoptive' daughter.

"They sound just like the other two monkeys I know." Henry said.

"It's funny how those two monkeys, helped these two monkeys build their friendship." Julia said but Henry knew her better.

"They'll get there, she's still young and so is he. Just have patience my dear." Henry said as he brought his wife in for a hug.

"I know but she seems happy with him back in her life. I'm just scared that he's going to leave soon then what's going to happen to her then?"

"She has us and the family to help her till he gets back. And I don't think he's going anywhere soon."

_Graduation Day_

"You did it, I'm so proud of you." Julia said while she hugged Clara.

"Finally! Thought I'll never be done." Clara said again.

"Well now you just have to graduate from college and then you can say you're done." Callen said giving her a hug.

"Only six more years." Clara said with a smile.

"Well who's up for lunch?" Hetty asked the group. "My treat."

"Perfect, I'm starving." Kensi said.

"You're always hungry, Fern." Deeks said and that was when he got a double arm shot (one from Kensi and one from Clara.)

They almost took over the restaurant that Hetty took them too but the food was amazing. Clara sat back and just looked around her to all the people in her life. Never did she think a year ago she'll still be alive after graduation and now, here she is having lunch with the people she'll die for and they'll die for her. Chase had to leave just after the ceremony but he promised he'll see her tomorrow when they go surfing with Kensi and Deeks. Deeks was like her big brother and they shared a special bond (maybe because he was the one how was there first when she got shot and the one that kept her fighting.) And Kensi was like her sister and she was always there when she needed her (they spend a lot of time eating ice-cream and talking about boys.) Eric and Nell was still getting used to her being around all the time but they were the first ones Clara ran to if she needed something. Sam and Michelle invited her into their home no question asked and she loved hanging without with the kids. Julia and Henry were fabulous 'grandparents' and was always there to help her with anything she needed and between them and Hetty, she felt like she was a spoiled little child. And then there is Callen and Joelle… they would make great parents one day. Even though Clara didn't call him dad, Callen know that she saw him as her dad and Joelle was always there for the motherly touches if somebody dropped the ball. She spend a lot of time with them to get to know everything about life at NCIS and the cases they worked on (even though there were some cases that was a need to know only bases.) And then Chase – crazy monkey, spoil her rotten and hasn't changed a bit, maybe that is why she loved him so much. He never asked her for anything and when she gave him something or did something he didn't expect, he would thank her till she did the next thing to surprise him. They spend a lot of time together but she was good at splitting her time between her family, her friends that she made at college and Chase.

"Clara, you okay?" Callen asked.

"Yes, just thinking about everything that has happened over the last year. I never thought I'll live to see the day after graduation and now I'm here with my family and I couldn't have been happier." Clara answered as she hugged him.

"I know and you're stuck with us till the day we die." Callen said as he hugged her back.

Chase were sitting on the bench waiting for Clara to arrive for their lunch date. He hated that he had to say goodbye to her today but he had his orders and he couldn't turn it down. He had a job to do and his friends needed him but he didn't want Clara to feel like he's abandoning her after they just found each other again. But he hopes that she'll accept the gift that he picked out for her and that she'll know that he'll be back as soon as he can.

"Hi you, sorry I'm late. Traffic!" Clara said as she hugged him.

"Its fine, how was your day so far?" Chase said with a smile.

"Good busy with new cases and yours?" Clara asked but she could see something was bothering him. "Chase, what's wrong?"

"Clara, I'm leaving tomorrow. They need our unit for some secret op and we're leaving in the morning." Chase said with his head down.

"When are you coming home?" Clara said lifting his head.

"I don't know but I need to do this, my unit needs me." Chase started too said with sad eyes.

"I understand, you know that right?" Chase just shook his head yes, "So why do you feel like you need to explain this to me?"

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you again."

"Chase Alexander Vanderbilt, you're doing your job. Not running away or abandoning me, you're doing your job! So stop worrying about me and focus on your op and your team." Clara said in a harsh tone. "I do understand, really. I'll be a hypocrite if I tell you to stay, so no more moping… I need food." Clara said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not Kensi's sister?"

"Very funny." Clara said before she stuck out her tongue like a little girl.

"_She always hungry these days, makes me wonder if team is making sure she's eating."_ Chase said to himself.

After a quick bite to eat, they decided to just walk on the beach. It became habit for them to hold hands while they were out in public but they both knew that will change.

"So I hope while I'm gone you don't find a boyfriend." Chase finally said. He had to get it out in the open how he felt about her but he didn't want her to feel like she doesn't have a choice when I came to relationships.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Clara said with a smile, but soon saw the disappointment in his face. "I mean, I'm not going to look for it. He'll have to come to me not the other way around." Clara quickly added.

"Good to know, I don't want to break someone's neck when I get back."

"I think you'll have to get in line if that's the case. But why did you ask? Are you secretly seeing someone you're not telling me about?"

"NO! No, just thinking. You know you can date, right? I mean," Chase rubbed his neck, "you're beautiful and smart and funny and…"

"And you're scared that I'll fall in love and forget you?" Clara said to him.

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to stay single because of me and what happened in your past. I want you to be happy and if that means I'll have to share you with another guy, I'll be fine with that. Just like I know you'll do the same if I found someone I'm interested in."

"So you found someone?"

"Yes but now is not the right time for us to be together." Clara just looked at him with a question face, "the timing isn't right but I'll let you know beforehand."

"Okay but don't expect me to be nice to her."

"You don't get it do you?" Chase asked as he pulled her to a stop.

"Get what?" Clara asked.

"Listen again… I found someone but now is not the right time for us." Chase said again and he could see when what he said hit her.

"O my…" Clara started but was cut off by him.

"Clara, you know I like you and I know you like me but I also understand that now is not the right time for us. So I'm going to wait till you tell me when you want to take the next step, but until then I would like you to have this." Chase said as he handed her the box.

"I… I need to go." Clara said as she took the box and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Clara," Chase said as he grabbed her hand, "I'll wait for you, no matter how long. Please don't leave me." Chase begged.

"I'm not leaving you, I just need to think this through. Please just let me think?" Clara said as she cupped his cheek. "Just come home safe and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay, love you and see you later alligator." Chase said with a smile.

"Love you too, after a while crocodile." Clara finished their little quote.

Chase cave her one last hug before he let her go. This is not how he wanted to tell her but the moment was just overwhelming not to, he wanted her to live her life but he also didn't want her to get hurt again. He would rather die than have her go through that again and to make sure she's safe he'll do anything for her even if that meant that she's stick with him for the rest of their lives.

As Clara was driving home, she replayed the whole day over in her mind. Chase was in love with her? Like in love, I want to be with you forever, love you only, marry you, have babies with you, die with you, love! She knew they were close but never did she think he shared her feelings that she was feeling for him and now he told her that he feels the same way and what does she do? Run away! Stopping in front of the familiar building, she got out and made her way to the front door hoping the person is home and alone… Knocking softly knowing that they'll hear her, she waited for the door to open.

"Clara, are you okay?" Kensi asked her.

"Are you alone?" Clara said looking at her feet.

"Yes, Deeks went to meet up with the guys. You okay?"

"I don't know, can I just stay here for a while?"

"Sure, come in. Do you want something to drink?"

"Kens, when did you know you loved Deeks?" Clara said, not answering the older woman.

"I don't know when but I think we had a thing long before we released we love each other in a romantic way." Kensi said as she sat down next to Clara.

"But you were friends before you fell in love with him? I mean you trusted him to have your back every day."

"Yes, we were friends but we always had a special bond. And I trust Deeks with every fiber in my body. He gets me, he knows when to push my buttons and when to just leave me alone. He knows that if I hit him, I do it with love and not to hurt him."

"So he's the one for you? I mean you don't want to see him with someone else and he doesn't want to see you with someone else?" Clara said looking up for the first time and Kensi could see she's been keeping back tears.

"Clara, what happened?" Kensi asked as she brought Clara in for a hug.

"Chase… Chase is leaving tomorrow and when we met up at the beach he started talking about how I'm allowed to date and that he'll understand if that's what I wanted to do. But then he started to talk about how he's in love with a girl and that the timing isn't right. And then I told him that if he wants to date that's fine but he shouldn't expect me to me to be nice to her, then he told me to listen carefully and he told me that he's in love with me but he's giving me time."

"O, so he's in love with you and you're in love with him but it scares you?" Kensi said, smiling as this sounds so familiar. "He's your frozen lake."

"He's me what?" Clara said looking up.

"He's your frozen lake… the one thing you just have to have but you don't know how to get it and you need to find a way to get to it before the ice breaks. But Clara, the only way you can get there is by…"

"Walking slowly and don't run." A new voice finished the statement.

"But I don't deserve it!" Clara said.

"Why do you say that?" Deeks said as he walked into the living room.

"He deserves a good, unbroken girl. A girl that's there for him when he gets home and that makes him dinner, takes care of him. A girl that's not broken and scared, how he feels he need to safe them, someone…"

"Stop right there, Clara Marie. He wants you, not because he feels sorry for you. Yes, he knows your past but that is what it is… your past. He want you, nobody else. He knows you history and he's okay with that, he's moving forward and he want to do that with you, nobody else but you." Kensi said, Deeks just looked at her with a goofy smile.

"Kens, is right Clara. And if I know Chase the way I do, he doesn't do something he hasn't thought through." Deeks said sitting down on Clara's other side. "What's in the box?"

"Don't know. Chase gave it to me but I don't want to open it." Clara said looking at the little white box.

"You want us to open it for you?" Kensi said, Clara just shook her head and handed the box to Kensi. Kensi removed the ribbon and the opened the box and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"What's in the box, Fern?" Deeks asked. Kensi just turned the box towards them and she could see Deeks eyes grow wide. "Well, now you have your answer." Deeks said towards Clara who had tears in her eyes.

"I need to go, thank you for the talk and I'll see you later." Clara said as she got up and took the box from Kensi.

"Bye, drive safe." Kensi yelled at her as the door closed behind Clara.

"Well, that was fun." Deeks said as he took of his shoes and placed his feet in Kensi's lap.

"That was. Love you Shaggy." Kensi said as she looked at him.

"Love you to Fern." Deeks said before he got up to give her a kiss.

**Don't kill me… but like I tell the kids I work with, patience grasshoppers. ;)**


End file.
